1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a media playback method and apparatus, and a recording medium for storing a program relating to the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing back media in multiple media devices, and a recording medium for storing a program relating to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and telecommunication technologies, the use of various media devices, such as smartphones, has recently increased. The media devices are equipped with a wireless communication module for data exchange between users or for data reception from a particular service server.
The media devices are also equipped with various functionalities as a result of the increased popularity of applications by universal software platforms, and among others, applications for media reproduction (e.g., reproduction of music, video, and the like).
In addition, user demand for simultaneous media playback in multiple media devices has also increased. For example, many users want to experience surround effects by separating sound channels of a music file having many sound channels and playing the sound channels back using different media devices.
To achieve this, the related art includes a method of implementing the surround effect by separating and assigning sound channels of the music file to multiple multimedia devices and playing the sound channels back using different multimedia devices. However, in the method according to the related art, because a communication delay time between media devices is not taken into account, media devices reproduce different media parts at a point in time. This reduces the quality of user experience significantly.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for playing back the same media synchronously in multiple media devices taking into account communication delay time between media devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.